What Turns Sesshoumaru On
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag learns there's many ways to turn sessh on, they use sexy things to torture each other, Kag shows him a porn mag & more, Sessh uses pervy scrolls on Kag, Sessh & Inu play jokes. By Pclark and me comedy romance LEMONS Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons**

Written for and edicated to **Pclark **who gave me the title and idea for this fic, A/N dear readers Just want to let you know that all of my first Sessh/Kag fics are being updated and extended, like this one some have already been done, I know it's a pain, and taking me forever to do it, but please bear with me, LOL thanks, thanks for all the reviews and favotiting my fics, updated extended June 13 2011, Sessh/Kag

**What Turns Sesshoumaru On**

**By Raven2010 and Penny/Pclark Nov 7 2010**

**Stalking his prey, gifts, and courting**

Sesshoumaru was hiding with his sight sound and scent hidden from all inside his barrier, he had been watching the group for days and one individual in particular who he would stalk as prey, he was biding his time then he'd strike when the time was right. In silence Sesshoumaru began following the object of his affections Kagome, the mighty lord of the west also became a bit of a hentai peeping perv, he would start a game of sorts

**First **

"Hm I shall see how my miko likes her gift, she will be mine in time" Sesshoumaru said to himself "I know I am being lecherous like the monk, but I am quite enjoying this"

Kagome got out of the hot spring then found a bouquet of red roses next to the spring, when she picked them up her eyes filled with a dreamy look "Oh my gods they are so beautiful" she said, then inhaled their sweet scent "By all the kamis this is heaven"

Yes unknown to his miko Sesshoumaru was courting, everyday when Kagome went to the hot spring for her daily bath, Sesshoumaru followed hid and watched. Being a hentai peeping perv was something he'd never done before and he was really quite enjoying it, Miroku being a lecher had hentai radar and had his suspicions about it but said nothing, and was proud of the Taiyoukai, and enjoyed having another letch around

**Sescond**

When Kagome came to the hot spring she found expensive perfumed soap, and a silk peach colored kimono, her face lit up with the biggest most beautiful smile. In all the time he knew her he'd never seen her smile like that before, it made his heart race, and he did a thing he rarely did he smiled

"Hm, she likes her gifts this pleases me beyond imagining" he thought

"I wish I knew who the mystery man is leaving me these wonderful things" she said

"Not yet miko, but not to long from now either" he said to himself

Sesshoumaru started slow after a few days he began leading Kagome into conversations, spending time with and getting to know his favorite little miko, he was now ready to make a move and start the ball rolling on his scheme

**Third**

One day while Sesshoumaru sat next to her he gave her a gift, when she opened the box inside was a small light sky blue crescent moon on a silver chain, Kagome's eyes went wide then a smile lit her angelic face

"Sesshoumaru I don't' know what to say, thank you it is so beautiful, I love it so much"

"Your welcome miko"

"You you're the one who's been leaving me all the anonymous gifts? she asked

"Of that crime I am guilty miko" Sesshoumaru replied "You may punish me if you so wish" he teased

"Do you mean it? She said in a playful tone "I can think of many pleasant ways to do that"

"Miko are you going into letch mode?

"Who me?

Sesshoumaru did not wait while Kagome's mind was still occupied he took full advantage of it leaned in quick and planted a kiss on her lips. Kagome put her arms around him and kissed him back, Sesshoumaru put one arm around her waist and the other on the back of her head, he brushed his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance and Kagome granted it

Sesshoumaru slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored her sweet cavern, Kagome moaned and deepened the kiss he slightly moaned and held her tighter. Sesshoumaru trailed heated kisses down to her neck and soon found that it was one of her erogenous zones

"God's Sesshoumaru" she said while digging her fingers into his haori "what you do to me, I almost cant stand it" she started kissing his neck

"Ka, Kagome" he moaned while she kissed his neck gave a light nip on his pulse point, and massaged his ears "Aahhh woman do you have any idea what that does to Inu's? continue and I will take you right here"

"The ears are an erogenous zone, you've got to be kidding me?

"My miko I assure you I am not" Sesshoumaru replied "I shall have to teach you about Inu youkai anatomy"

"Well Sesshy I guess I know something now"

"Kagome your scent tells me that you are untouched" do you know anything about Inu courting and mating?

"Wow for the first time you called me by name"

"It is your name, is it not?" He teased "Unles you have taken a new one and have not told me"

"Yesssss" she replied playfully

"First will you do me the honor of allowing me to court you? Second if you agree I'll put a small courting mark on you, third I will give you scrolls on Inu courtship and mating to read"

"Yes I would love to be courted by you" Kagome answered "You are breath taxingly gorgeous, and I have always thought so, ever since I first set eyes on you"

"This surprises me more then you know, I thank you my beautiful miko"

"Tasting the meat are you? She teased when she felt the tip of his hot tongue pass over her neck

"Hm, all Inu's love to taste their meat before they eat it" he teased

"No wonder I favor dogs" she joked

"Woof, woof" was his response

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck, and at the same time painlessly used the tip of his fang to place his courting mark, a small light silver blue crescent moon on the crook of her neck on the left side just above the pulse point

"Is their a mating mark? Kagome asked

"Yes it would be placed on your neck the same place as the mark you wear now, it is done while mating I will bite you during our shared releases" Sesshoumaru explained

"Why Sesshoumaru you cannibal you" she teased

"Hm, I do not eat living flesh, well except for one special kind and that only" he told a now beet red Kagome

"Do you mean what I think you mean?

"Yeees" he replied smiling evilly admiring his new red miko "You will no longer be shy when I am finished with you" he teased

"You hentai" Kagome teased "I'm being courted by a graceful sexy elegant pervy Inu lord" she ragged

"Well I am a dog woof, woof" he replied "And we are very carnivorous you know" he said, gave her a perverted smile, winked then batted his eyes at her

"Uh oh I am in serious trouble" she said

"You know it, hehehe" was his reply

**A shocking scroll, passion, and a taste of things to come**

"Kagome?

"Yes?

"I have something for you" Sesshoumaru said trying to keep a straight face

"What is it?

"This" he said then handed her a scroll

"Sesshoumaru a scroll? What are you up to? You big sneak"

"Yes it is the first one so you'll understand more about Inu's, I had it with me incase you agreed to allow me to court you?

Kagome opened it and gasped her mouth gaped in shock and her eyes went wide "Se, Sesshoumaru you gave me this scroll? With pictures on it of them doing that?

On the scroll were pictures of males and females engaged in oral pleasures this is the first scroll and part of what you need to learn of Inu's" he explained

You have pictures of this? You want to do that to me? And we would? A red faced Kagome inquired "It's so big" are all Inu's that big?

Sesshoumaru also scented her arousal exactly which is why he gave her the scroll to torment his poor little miko and he was not done yet not by a long shot he had it planned he was going to enjoy shocking her

Yesss" he said teasingly in his deep sexy voice that sent shivers down her spine

"So I was right you are a cannibal" she teased "

Yes and as I said I only eat a special kind of meat" Sesshoumaru teased Smiling evilly then stalked toward her

"So if all inu's are that big" how the hell are you going to fit that thing in me? They cant all be that big" she said

"Really" he teased, then put her hand on his stiff length, then slid her hand down the entire length of it while smiling evilly. Her eyes were as wide as saucers "So what do you think?

It, it, it's not a penis, it's a damn log" she replied "And if you try to fit that thing in me I'll die"

"Nonsense miko, I assure you that you will stretch to accommodate my size"

"Yeah, sure great your not the one getting a log shoved into you, and being stretched so wide you might split in two" she scolded

"Woman you are being ridiculous" Sesshoumaru replied "Now I am hungry and desperately in need of meat"

"We have meat back at the village" she offered If you'd prefer raw there are plenty of rabbits pigs and deer around her" Kagome stated

**Lemon starts**

Before she could blink Sesshoumaru had her thighs parted, and he gave her a sample of his talented tongue. While his tongue worked it's magic Kagome's mind was lost in a fog of lust filled passion, he made sure his tongue stroked her sweet spot with every thrust, he knew she was ready when her passage tightened around his tongue

"Uh, sooo good" she moaned as she neared her release _**"Oh god's Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she cried out while she exploded around his tongue, with her first male induced orgasm, and more followed after it was over

"Hm, tasty indeed" Sesshoumaru said

"Wow I think I'm in love" Kagome teased "you miko murderer"

"With me? or the pleasure I have just given you? Because I already am with you" Sesshoumaru said smirking

"Yes I love the pleasure you've given me, I've never experienced anything that good before in my whole life, and I have been strongly attracted to you for a long time, I think I'm already starting to fall for you"

"I see" he replied

"Sesshy?

"What?

"This" she said

"Umph" Sesshoumaru grunted while Kagome swiftly pushed him down onto his back, took his length and introduced him to mindless oral pleasures "My miko you are killing me"

"Hmmm" she mumbled

"_**Ah yes Kagomeeeee" **_he cried out while he dug his claws into the ground, Sesshoumaru actually felt dizzy after such a huge release

" Delicious pork roll extra long and large" Kagome teased

"Assassin" Sesshoumaru teased "Murdering woman"

"Awwwww my poor big sexy baby" Kagome replied "Did my poor baby meet a piranha?

"It seems that my miko is also a hentai"

"I'm your creation" she teased

"Blame me I'm wounded" Sesshoumaru said, feigning hurt with his hand over his heart

"Well I was hungry, sniff" she teased, feigning tears

**Lemon ends**

"Kagome you did not know it but that is part of the courtship that we pleasure each other in various ways before actual mating" where and how the hell did you learn to do that? A happy but curious Sesshoumaru asked

Kagome told him all about the books and sexual information easily available in her time. His beautiful golden eyes widened with surprise, and Kagome grinned oh boy was she going to have fun with him revenge would be sweet as well

**Getting to know you, blood bond **

Sesshoumaru and Kagome spent time getting to know each other, after a few brief days his group joined Inuyasha's, to say that Inuyasha wasn't thrilled to have his big brother there was an understatement. Sesshoumaru asked Kagome to meet him privately in a certain part of the forest she eagerly went, she arrived they kissed sat down, then Sesshoumaru handed Kagome another scroll it told

"What is this? Kagome asked

"This will tell you all about Inu courting and mating, I will give you other scrolls to read as well"

The next day while reading another scroll "Sesshoumaru?

"Yes?

"This part about a blood bond what is it?

"It is the same as what you humans call an engagement" he answered

"Y, you mean you would consider taking me as your mate? She stuttered

"Is that something you'd consider? Sesshoumaru asked "And so you know unlike my brother I am sure of and know what I want, and I won't change my mind"

"You make me happy, I want only you, and I have thought about it but I did not think you'd want to" Kagome answered

"Knowing this now I'll ask" "Will you be my mate? Ssshoumaru asked

"I'll get back to you in six months" she said

"_**Whaaat? **_woman are you insane? He said in a raised voice

"Nooo"

"Fine then there is only one solution to this problem" he replied

Sesshoumaru drew tokijin from its sheath put the tip to his chest and pretended he was going to thrust it into his heart, Kagome was horrified panicked and grabbed his wrists to stop him

"No, no, no" please Sesshoumaru don't do it? I love you I'm sorry I was only joking" please don't leave me? I have no wish to live without you" Kagome pleaded

"Damn it miko never do that shit, you nearly stopped my heart and for a demon that is rare" are you deliberately trying to kill me? Sesshoumaru asked

"N, no" she stammered

"Oh, and guess what?" He asked

"What?

"I was also only joking" Sesshoumaru said smiling evilly

"Damn you Sesshoumaru"

"So miko will you be my mate?

"Yes you miko killer you" she teased "But no more miko meat till the wedding night" she joked

"Oh I will kill you but it will not be in that way" he teased, then batted his eyes and gave her big innocent puppy dog eyes "And as far as no meat goes, never deny a hungry dog his meal" he teased and licked his lips

"You think so do you? Not if I beat you to it you won't" she replied "Miko like pork log" she joked

"You perverted hentai" Sesshoumaru replied

"I am what you made me, hehehe"

"Now back to the blood bond, to answer your question to do a blood bond with my claw I would make two small cuts one on your left hand and one on mine, then we drink from one another. We would then be bound mind body and soul and gain a part of each others powers"

"Lets do it now I do not want wait" Kagome said

"You just want to taste Inu blood you little cannibal" he joked

With his claw Sesshoumaru made the small cuts on their hands, the second they began to drink each others blood a bright glow surrounded them, when both their powers and auras merged as one. they felt a surge of a new kind of power flow into and through them they, then felt strange and for a few brief seconds felt almost drunk when it was over

Kagome's hearing sight and senses were half as strong as Sesshoumaru's, he also had some of her miko powers, they'd be completely merged as if one after mating. Kagome grinned wickedly at Sesshoumaru then chased him. Over the next few days Inuyasha watched as it seemed that Sesshoumaru was not acting as himself lately, his suspicions continued to grow as did his tormenting curiosity, but he thought better of the situation and decided to simply lay back and observe for the time being

**Show and tell**

Kagome set on revenge went to her time and returned she had a big surprise for Sesshoumaru, and boy was it a shocker she went to find her victim her Taiyoukai and as luck would have it she did not have to wait long. Sesshoumaru was sitting under his favorite tree with his back against

"Revenge is mine" she thought, Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out a magazine then held it out in front of her

"What is that strange object my miko? I have never seen such before"

"Well you know that second scroll you gave me to look at so I'd learn how to please an Inu mate?

"Yes"

"Well I brought something for you it's only fare for you to learn about pleasing me" his eyes went wide

"What? Did I not please you with our prior activities? You did scream my name as I recall, and said you'd never experienced such pleasure before, you will explain" Sesshoumaru calmly said

"Yes but there's so much more that you have do not know" she said, barely able to maintain a straight face

"Hah? What? He replied

Kagome handed him the magazine that was already opened to a certain page, with great curiosity he looked as his eyes scanned the pages he saw males licking whipped off women's nipples and entrances then tasting them, and other males licking honey and chocolate sauce from their bodies, as well as many sex acts. Sesshoumaru gasped his eyes widened and yes there sat the great demon lord of the west stunned speechless by a few pictures and on sneaky miko

"Awww what's wrong my Sesshy? She asked, smiling evilly

"Kagome you showed me this? They're doing those things? And you want that? Shocked Sesshoumaru said, his blood was on fire and for the first time beet red face

"Ah huh I learn for you, you learn for me, then we share new experiences"

Gulp, woman you are the devil, I will return shortly" was all he said before he sped off headed straight for the river and the cooling refreshing water

Kagome laughed herself senseless and in her mind gloated "Ah sweet revenge" she thought. "Once again porn does the trick, hehehe" she mumbled

Sango came up on her and saw her sister laughing her ass off, curious Sango asked what was so funny. Kagome managed to calm down enough and tell her then showed Sango the porn magazine, Sango gasped her eyes widened, then a devious grin crossed her face

"Holy shit Kag's" y, you mean you showed this to S, Sesshoumaru before he took off? Oh fuck I, I am going to die from laughing" Sango got out while laughing fell on her ass bent over double

Then Kagome told Sango all about Sesshoumaru's scroll and everything that was on it Sango blushed deep red but cracked up on that to "See Sango once again good old porn does the trick" Kagome said

"Hey Kag's the poor thing might be scarred for life" Sango joked

"Yes probably but he started it"

"So true" Sango said "I just know Sesshoumaru is going to take revenge" she thought

While Sesshoumaru sat in the frigid water trying to push the images of what he had seen out of his mind. A sneaky thought crossed his devious mind a way to get even and yes was it going to be fun that put a big smile on his face

The next day Sesshoumaru disappeared, hentai Miroku had his suspicions but remained silent about them. Kagome waited a while then disappeared. She found Sesshoumaru sitting on a tree stump with another scroll in hand, first he kissed her then passed it to her

Kagome opened it and then saw pictures of a couple engaged in sexual acts in different positions on the scroll. Kagome's eyes went wide and she went into extreme lust because the pictures drawn on it were pictures of her and Sesshoumaru, yes Sesshoumaru was quite the talented artist but Kagome did not know it yet

"Gasp, gulp" Sesshoumaru this you and me doing that? Pictures of us? you gave me a hentai scroll to look at? This us? Kagome stammered

"Yes miko it is a totally natural and beautiful act" is it not? He said, doing his best to keep from laughing till he peed his hakama

"I gotta go I'll be back later on" she said

"I will await your return" Sesshoumaru said, and wore a smug grin

An insane with lust Kagome turned and ran toward the river for a cold soak, she had the perfect plan "Oh I will so get him for this and he'll never be able to top it all, I have to do is wait, hehehe" she thought

**Sesshoumaru discovers porn **

Kagome waited a few days to pass and acted as though nothing had happened, she was going to invite Sesshoumaru to her time her family was away for two weeks and that fit in with her plans perfectly

"Sesshoumaru would you come with me to my time? my family is away for two weeks and we can be alone"

"Yes I will" when do you want to leave?

"Tonight" she replied "This is going to be fun" she thought

"Very well tonight it is" he agreed "What is she up to? He pondered

They went through the well and arrived in her time fast and with ease, Kagome led Sesshoumru to her house unlocked the door then led him in, he looked around and familiarized himself with his surroundings

"Sesshy we haven't eaten" are you hungry?

"Yeeeees" he answered teasingly

"What would you like to eat? She asked

"What about this ramen Inuyasha is so crazy about? I am curious" Sesshoumaru said"

"How abut meat and vegetables with it? Kagome replied

She prepared then cooked the food, and by scent of it while it was cooking Sesshoumaru could tell that she was an excellent cook, he was getting hungrier. He thought he'd have some fun while they waited for it to finish and pulled her into his lap after a long make out session

"Hello dinner" he teased while looking into her eyes

"Oh no more miko meat for you, you murderer" Kagome said

"You'd deny a hungry man food how cruel, I thought you wuved me" he joked "And I am a starving dog, pant, pant, pant" he teased, before she could say a word

**Lemon starts **

In a flash Kagome was laying on her back spread eagle, on the kitchen table, being devoured by a ravenous amorous taiyoukai "Sesshoumaru uh, damn you Ohhhhh, that's che, cheating, _**Se, ah Sesshoumaru**_" she called with her climax

"What I was hungry? Do you not recall me telling you so? He teased "And you did call my name in the height of ecstasy"

"Pant, pant, pant" are you trying to kill me?

"No but I am still hungry, feed me" he teased

"Again? She asked "Are you kidding me?

"Ah ha" he replied and resumed dining on his feast

**Lemon ends**

After he finished he washed up while Kagome washed, then set the table for dinner, the meal was hearty and delicious Sesshoumaru complimented her on her cooking. Kagome could sense that he was up to something and was very, determined to beat him to it and was it a shocker

They finished the meal and everything was cleaned up, Kagome showed Sesshoumaru many of the modern things which he found amazing, he loved the shower. Last but not least she introduced him to the 50 inch LCD flat screen TV and cracked up when he thought she had people trapped inside

When she finished explaining everything to him Kagome went took out a DVD inserted it into the DVD player, then innocently went and sat next to Sesshoumaru on the lushly carpeted living room floor, Kagome pushed the play button on the remote control and the disc started to play

Sesshoumaru gasped and gulped then his eyes widened like saucers from what he was seeing playing on the screen, before him was a naked couple, the man kissed his way up the females body to her lips, and entered her he moved slowly then pounded into her bringing on both their releases

Sesshoumaru's mind raced with thoughts of what he wanted to be doing with Kagome, and his blood was unbearably boiling in his veins. As the disc continued to play his heart was racing his little miko was driving him mad he could not withstand much more, he was a bomb and ready to explode

"Hehehe I've got him now" Kagome thought

"So she wants to torture" me does she? I know that is why she did this" Sesshoumaru thought

**Lemon starts**

Before Kagome could form her next thought Sesshoumaru had her on top of the kitchen table spread eagle, his hakama down her kimono hiked up, and was inside her moving in and out while ravenously kissing her, even though she was a virgin when he took her she never flinched or cried out in pain in fact it never hurt at all

He pulled his lips from hers opened her kimono lavishing ther breasts with his hot mouth and affections, "So my miko you thought to play torture the Taiyoukai, now see what you have gotten into" he teased

"Mmmm I've gotten myself into paradise" she said then took his lips with hers

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck making her hotter and she moaned his name and wrapped her legs around his waist "Ooooo Sesshoumaru"

"And now you will be mine"

"_**Ah Sesshoumaru god's yes" **_she said, while having her first male given orgasm, then more immediately followed flowing out of her like water

"You make me so happy" he said

"I love you Sesshy"

"And I you"

As he began to move faster Kagome nearly lost her mind and thrust into him bringing him close to the edge, she wanted him to join her in release into ecstasy. Once it started to hit them Sesshoumaru's movements became erratic and faster

"Mine" he growled

"_**Sesshoumaru yes"**_

While they exploded together his fangs elongated and he plunged them into the crook of her neck on the left side making her his forever, Kagome's transformation was immediate. Sesshoumaru then locked eyes with her, and with her new fangs she marked him in the same way he growled in both approval and pleasure

"_**Kagomeeeee" **_he cried out

Sesshoumaru waited carried her over to the sofa and sat down with her straddling him, Kagome rode him, Sesshoumaru soon came again so hard he was dizzy afterward and she was right with him

"My mate are you trying to kill me? He teased

"Why not? we can kill each other then die together" Kagome replied

"Hm as you wish" he said grinning deviously

"Sessh what are you up to

She soon found out when next she found herself on her hands and knees being plundered by her sexy mate. Sesshoumaru took her in every position there is making her scream his name they did nothing but eat mate and sleep for days

**Lemon ends**

**Return to the past, feudal era fun**

Days after their mating and on their way back to the feudal era "Sesshoumaru nothing but eating sleeping and mating for days, you horny dog" she teased

"You started it my horny dogette" he wisecracked with a big grin "I believe it was you who showed me those perverted moving pictures on that contraption you call a TV"

"Oh really Mister innocent, I do believe that it was you who started the whole thing with those damned hentai scrolls of yours" she reminded "I was just leveling the playing field, and getting a little payback"

"No dear I was just being male" he ragged

"Well then I was just being female, so there" she joked

"Females" he replied

Sesshoumaru and Kagome jumped into the well and in no time were back in the feudal era, they stopped at the hot spring. They disrobed stepped into the water stared washing each other Sesshoumaru stood in back of Kagome cupped her breasts in his hands and began kissing her neck

**Lemon starts**

Kagome reached in back of her took hold of his length in her hand and moved up and down with gentle strokes. Sesshoumaru turned her to face him and lifted her she put her legs around his waist he slid into her both in lust overdrive they came fast

"Sesshoumaru don't stop, more please?" Then she kissed him hard

"Ugh gods yes Kagome" he sped up and went harder Her walls quickly clamped tightly around his thick length, their simultaneous releases neared

"Mmmmmmm" Kagome moaned into the kiss

Kagome and Sesshoumaru bodies were hot and they fevered with love and lust they started climaxing, Kagome matched Sesshoumaru thrust for thrust' their powerful orgasms seemed to go on forever just when they were nearing completion they heard they heard

"What the fuck you two? Inuyasha yelled out

But the neither of them stopped and seconds later reached fulfillment, they broke the kiss Kagome with her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder panting

"Little brother do you intend to stand there pervertedly watching all day? Or are you going to leave before I eviscerate you? Maybe I should just castrate you yes that sounds better" Sesshoumaru said

"As if" Inuyasha retorted

Sesshoumaru made like he was about to jump out and chase "Oh Sesshy honey never pull out fast you'll get permanent dick strain and never be able to fuck again" Inuyasha taunted

"No that's alright Sesshoumaru let him stay, then he can watch, and maybe learn a few things, I don't mind" Kagome said to shock him

"_**Whaaaaat" **_Inuyasha replied and gulped

Playing along he smirked "Where were we" Sesshoumaru said

"Here" Kagome said, then thrust her hips up into her mate

"Oh come on cut the shit now I know you two are just fucking with me, there's no way goody two shoes love my privacy Kagome would let anybody watch her doing this, hehehe" Inuyasha said cockily

"Ah little brother I'd quit now if I were you" Sesshoumaru advised

"Well your not so shut up" Inuyasha replied

Inuyasha was enjoying himself until Kagome turned her eyes to him and they turned blood red, then her fangs and claws came out. Inuyasha gulped seeing this it now dawned on him that she was mated to Sesshoumaru and was an Inu miko

"Eeeeeee, your not eating me you dog you" Inuyasha cried out then took off leaving behind a grinning Sesshoumaru and his wanting a repeat performance Kagome

Without another word Sesshoumaru began pounding into his lusty little mate again "Shit that's it, _**Sesshyyy" **_

"_**Oh my god's Kagome" **_he said as he emptied into her

**Lemons end**

After a few hours they would return to the village, but not before she went to her time and got a surprise for Inuyasha and it was a heart stopper he might not ever recover from, but it would be funny as hell to the others

**The dildo, and the shocked Hanyou**

Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the feudal era "Inuyasha I have something for you" kagome said

"You do? Your not gonna turn into a giant dog and eat me are you? Cuz I might give you indigestion and that can kill you know"

"Don't be such a drama queen" she replied "And yes this is for you, here open it it's yours" Kagome replied

Inuyasha took the box and opened it "Ahhhhhhh" what the fuck? A scared Inuyasha screamed then dropped the box

"What Inuyasha? The feigning innocence Kagome asked

"Holy shit wench is this? Did you cut off, is this some guys dick ya crazy bitch?

"Relax Inuyasha" Kagome calmly stated

"Relax my fuckin ass you hand me a box with some poor guys bloody severed dick in it and tell me to relax" Why? And why did ya do it?

"Yes Little brother it is no big deal" Sesshoumaru added

"No big deal" Sesshoumaru are you fucking insane? That's some poor bastards dick in that box, your male you have a dick shit man have some sympathy for the poor fucker that lost it" Inuyasha scolded

"But Inu it's not like he's gonna die without it" Kagome said "he can always sit down to pee" she was having a hard time keeping a straight face

Oh kami's holy fucking shit I don't believe this that is not the point you two psycho mother fuckers. That's an important necessary part of a guy's anatomy, and Assholemaru having one of his own should be alarmed after all you might cut his off some night while he sleeps" Inuyasha said

"I very much doubt that little brother, for it is her treasure" Sesshoumaru added

"Oh my kamis a psychopath, my own brother is a fucking psychopath" Inuyasha said

"If you call being a strong sure confident male being a psychopath, yes then I am" Sesshoumaru said in his usual cool calm tone, but on the inside was dieing from laughing so hard

"Sick bastard, if dad was alive he'd die all over again from shock" Inuyasha said

"No he would not, but he would quite enjoy this" Sesshoumaru said and smirked "Little brother grow a pair it is part of life"

Unable to keep straight faces or maintain their calm cool demeanors any longer they broke out into side splitting gut wrenching laughter. A look of pure horror covered Inuyaha's handsome face he gasped and his mouth gaped open, at the same time horror filled his mind and heart

"Y, you your insane, both of you" Inuyasha stammered

"Little brother your t, to much" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

"_**Whaaat? **_Inuyasha screamed "Oh my kamis I cant believe this shit, this cannot be happening"

"Inu, Inuyasha its called a dildo it's not a real dick, it is a fake albeit real looking one made of rubber, and that's fake blood on it" Kagome explained and laughed

"A what? Inuyasha said

Kagome explained what a dildo was, how it was made, and what and in how many ways it was used. Sesshoumaru immensely enjoyed watching Inuyasha's eyes bug out and thought that they were going to pop out of the hanyou's head and roll across the ground

"Y, you mean girls use that to? And they have an orgas" Inuyasha couldn't finish

"Orgasm, I believe the word your looking for little brother is orgasm" Sesshoumaru said grinning evilly

"Duh genius no shit" Inuyasha wise cracked "I know what the fuck an orgasm is"

"Did poor Inu baby forget his little pee, pee had another use besides pissing through and how to use it? Sesshoumaru teased

"Ah shut up shit head" and what the hell are you bunch of finks laughing at? Inuyasha said to Sesshoumaru and the he others

"Just a brainless fool" Sango answered still laughing

"So that's how it is kick a poor hanyou when he's down eh" that's ok I forgive you" Inuyasha said "I understand, you bastards cant help it if your ignorant"

**The adamant barrage dance, the pretty little tree hanyou**

With lightening speed Inuyasha drew tetsuseiga held it blade up over his head and called out "Adamant barrage"

The happy hanyou watched and laughed his ass off watching while they all tried to avoid the adamant rain, just when it was about to stop Inuyasha called adamant barrage again. They were tortured by 3 adamant barrage rains, Inuyasha loved all the yipes and yelps he heard and their various little dances in their attempts to escape

When Inuyasha stopped the adamant the others all landed on their asses panting from exhaustion, sharing the same thought revenge on Inuyasha Sesshoumaru had the most wicked idea in mind. Sesshoumaru and the group conspired on the next get revenge on Inuyasha with a prank plot, knowing his weakness for ramen and beef Kagome and the others casually made the meal they slipped a sleeping potion into his food not long after he ate it he fell into a deep sleep

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning he felt a strange breeze, and yet the last thing he remembered was eating the rest was a total blur. It wasn't till he fully awoke from his groggy state that he realized he had no haori on. Then he felt cool all over he finally mustered up enough courage to look at the rest of his body, he looked and that's when it hit him he was tied to a tree wearing nothing but a pink fuzzy sock on his shaft with a big red bow tied around it near his nuts

"_**Nooooooooo" **_why? Inuyasha yelled

"_**He is the pretty little tree hanyou, he is the village guardian and loves to travel to and fro. He'll kiss you with his ruby lips, then dance and move his sexy hips, and if you ask real nice he'll do it for you twice, round and round he'll go, and when he'll stop we don't know" **_they all sang in unison

"Pink sock, red bow my dick" who did it? Girl's sock, _**Kagomeeeeee" **_it's one of yours isn't it? Damn you woman" Inuyasha bellowed

"Yesssss it is but I am not the one who stripped you Sesshoumaru did" she answered

Yes little brother and I am the one who put it on you, then tied you to the tree, it would not have been appropriate for females other then your mate to touch you in such a way" Sesshoumaru stated

You bastards I will get even with every last one of you believe it I promise" Inuyasha vowed "And fuck ya could'a at least used a blue one, pinks for girls assholes"

A few hours later they let Inuyasha go and he acted as though nothing had happened, he played along and did his usual, he sat sulking up on his tree branch, staring of into the distance

**Itching and running**

That night all enjoyed their meal and settled in to relax for a while before bed time. About 10 minutes later the group started itching and scratching then had stomach cramps and the overwhelming urge to pee

Yes kind caring Inuyasha had put a combination itching laxative and cause extra urination potion in their food, Inuyasha was looking forward to and was well prepared for and was eagerly awaiting what was coming next, all eyes filled with daggers fell upon him they started to chase him

Inuyasha bolted they only managed to chase him a short distance before they had to stop for frequent bathroom breaks. Inuyasha was in heaven he was getting sweet revenge watching them running around like chickens with their heads cut off was to much fun

By the next day the itching was gone, however the peeing and pooping continued for another two days. Ayame had plans for Inuyasha and with Sesshoumaru's help it would happen, on the fourth day Sesshoumaru goaded Inuyasha

"Hey Little sister shouldn't you stop wearing boys clothing? Sesshoumaru said

"What? I'll kill you Sesshamara" Inuyasha said

"If you weren't so slow maybe you would stand a chance" Sesshoumaru taunted "Constipation does tend to slow one down"

"Bastard" Inuyasha said

Inuyasha charged at Sesshoumaru, when he lunged Sesshoumaru put him in a headlock then poured potion down his throat, then let him go fast. Seconds after ingesting it poor Inuyasha was in extreme lust and would be for 7 days

"Ow" he said then clamped his hands over his crotch "Sesshoumaru you are a real bitch" Inuyasha snapped "Even I wouldn't do something so rotten to you, or any other guy making them suffer with this shit"

Ayame latched onto one of Inuyasha's ears "Come on big boy lets go" she looked back at Sesshoumaru and said without using her voice thank you"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement when they were gone "Have fun little brother" he said grinning

**Inuyasha and Ayame a carnal cave adventure**

**Lemon starts**

"Okay Ayame but remember you started it" Inuyasha said lustfully already grinding against her

"Come on my big sexy hanyou show me" Ayame said and pulled him down on top of her

"Ayame I can't wait I'm sorry" Inuyasha said

He instantly had them naked and sheathed himself deep within her while kissing and her tongue sweeping across his was pulling him closer to the edge. They savagely thrust into each other Ayame placed her feet behind his ass pushing hi in deeper he took the hint and moved faster

"My little wolf wench you are killing me" he teased

"Inuyasha harder please? He obliged "Ugh yes"

"Damn Ayame I love you" Inuyasha was delighted and slammed into her

"_**Ahhhhhhh Inuyasha"**_

"_**Ay, Ayame" **_they called out, and they released long and hard

"I love you to" panting Ayame said

Inuyasha stayed hard and kept pounding into her relentlessly, after numerous releases Ayame turned him onto his back and moved up and down slowly at first, Inuyasha bucked beneath her

"Ooo that feels good ride me hard Ayame, _**ahhhhh" **_

"Oh god's, _**Yashaaa" **_Ayame and Inuyasha were not seen for a week

**Lemon ends**

Sesshoumaru took Kagome deep into the forestm stopped lovingly took her in his arms and kissed her. Kagome wanted a chase so while Sesshoumaru was kissing her neck she broke free and bolted he gave chase he so enjoyed a good hunt

"Miko you know I will find and capture, when I do I am going to punish you" Sesshoumaru promised

Kagome stopped and stuck her tongue out at him "Catch me if you can my sexy Taiyoukai"

"As you wish my taunting mate, I will not show you mercy or be lenient you'll be punished" he promised

"Ooooooo do you promise? Kagome teased

"Hm, Sesshoumaru's hungry and there's only one kind of meat he likes" he said

"Oh no please mister big bad Inu dot eat me" she said feigning fear

**Lemon starts**

Kagome was soon being held up against a tree, being savagely kissed hard with Sesshoumaru deep inside of her making her mindless with pleasure, being impatient both wanted it fast and hard and that is what they did. Their Inu sides took over causing them to become hard and savage with each other

Kagome thrust hard into him "Tell me what you want my miko"

"Harder, god's please I need it harder" she pled

"Woman you make me insane" Sesshoumaru said they dug their claws into each other drawing blood ,which happens with Inu's sometimes the pain only spurred them on all the more

"_**Sesshy oh my Sesshoumaru" **_Kagome whimpered

"_**Ah miko"**_

The two mates stilled for a few brief moments "Sesshoumaru I want to ride you now" will you let me? Kagome asked sweetly

"I'd be a fool to refuse" now wouldn't I? he answered

Kagome kissed him without breaking the kiss or putting her down Sesshoumaru sat beneath the tree with his back against it. Kagome rode him into paradise and beyond, hours passed before they tired and finished

"Does it feel good? She asked

"More then you know or could ever imagine" he answered took her breasts one at a time in his mouth suckling them while his hands held on to and groped her ass, he pulled his head back looked into her eyes and arched his back "Harder it feels so good" she obliged "I want to feel you come" he coaxed "So close I can feel it"

Kagome sped up her pace, he held her hips and began thrusting up into her wildly, so close to the edge and she wanted nothing more then to take him with her. With her hands on his shoulders for balance and support she slammed down onto him with a force she never knew she had, and both exploded like bombs, and continued their very pleasurable activities

**Lemon ends**

When all were once again at the village though thoroughly sexually satisfied after a week of non stop sex with Ayame, and the affects of the lust potion gone now, Inuyasha wanted revenge. He eyed Sesshoumaru like a hungry dog eyes a prize piece of meat

Sesshoumaru was in the mood for and wanted a good chase "So were you a good boy? Did you do your job Yashy washy? Sesshoumaru taunted

"Sesshoumaru you prick I owe you big time, and it ain't money"

"What are you are you complaining about? you finally got laid" he wisecracked "And yes I have a prick you have a prick we all have pricks, well maybe except for you" what's your point little brother?

"Asshole I'm gonna skin you alive, then kill ya" Inuyasha threatened

"Quit promising and do it already Wussyyasha"

"Sessfuckmaru start making funeral plans genius cuz ya ain't gonna make it through the day" Inuyasha said, Sesshoumaru gave him the finger turned and ran laughing with Inuyasha chasing him

"Aw such foul language tsk, tsk, tsk don't get so worked up" Yashy Sesshoumaru said

"Ooooo I hate you" Inuyasha responded

"That's ok I still wuv you" Sesshoumaru taunted while running

"Yeah after today I will have my dream come true" Inuyasha said

"Yes and what might that be? That you will grow a penis? Sesshoumaru taunted

"No ass, I'll be an only child"

Late in the day Inuyasha came back with a knocked out Sesshoumaru slung over his shoulder. When Inuyasha put Sesshoumaru down the rest of the group looked and saw that Sesshoumaru was wearing nothing but his fundoshi was bound in vines, covered with honey and leaves stuck all over his body

"Inuyasha what the hell happened? Sango asked

"We battled I got the upper hand so I won" he answered "And the rest is payback for the tree and sock thing the prick did to me, hehehe"

"Inuyasha you do know that when he wakes up you are in deep crap right? Miroku reminded

"Feh like I give a hairy rats ass" he replied with an evil smirk "Besides it is so worth it"

So preoccupied with gloating and enjoying the revenge he had just gotten, and not paying attention Inuyasha did not notice that the aforementioned taiyoukai was now awake, free from his bindings, and standing right behind him and holding him tightly in his iron grip

"Ohhhhh crap" Inuyasha said when he finally realized it

"Hm indeed" Sesshoumaru said "And know this if you have destroyed my clothes for that alone you will die"

Next thing Inuyasha knew he was up high in mid air flying at top speed, then dropped into the middle of the frosty cold river water "Do have a nice journey dear little brother, I hear the scenery is lovely around this time of year"

"Sesshoumaru you suck ass"

"You do? That is a very nasty habit, little brother I am ashamed keep that a secret" will you? Then Sesshoumaru took off to the hot spring to bathe and wash his clothes

"Kagome our mates are worse then pups fighting over a piece of meat" Ayame commented

"Agreed, and they're brothers so that makes it worse it makes them more twisted, and their war more intense"

"Ya know sometimes I think we otta put them in a cage for a week" Ayame replied

"Shit Sesshoumaru would go completely feral, then gods only knows what would happen" Kagome commented"

"Yeah but the mental imagery is hilarious" Ayame stated, then both along with Sango and Miroku thought about it and laughed their asses off


End file.
